Madison County, North Carolina
Madison County is a county in North Carolina. The population of the county is 20,764. Major roads Interstate 26 US Route 19 US Route 23 US Route 23A US Route 25 US Route 25 Business US Route 70 US Route 70 Business North Carolina Highway 63 North Carolina Highway 208 North Carolina Highway 209 North Carolina Highway 212 North Carolina Highway 213 North Carolina Highway 251 Geography Adjacent counties Yancey County (east) Greene County, Tennessee (north) Unicoi County, Tennessee (northeast) Buncombe County (south) Haywood County (southwest) Cocke County, Tennessee (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 94.82% White (19,688) 3.92% Other (813) 1.27% Black or African American (263) 14.8% (3,073) of Madison County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Madison County, like most of Western North Carolina, is shown to have low rates of Pokemon theft and murder, although plenty of activity by hunters, poachers and Team Galactic tends to go unreported. The county reported 5 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 0.73 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Towns Hot Springs - 560 Mars Hill - 1,869 Marshall - 872 Unincorporated communities Barnard Faust Hurricane Joe Luck Paint Rock Petersburg Revere Spring Creek Trust Walnut White Rock Wolf Laurel (partly in Yancey County) Climate Fun facts * Madison was historically a sundown county. * A natural hot spring is located in Hot Springs, the only such spring known in North Carolina and in much of the southeastern United States. Thus, this area has long since been a destination for those looking for therapeutic relief from their ailments. Native Americans were the first to discover the 100°+ Fahrenheit (about 37° Celsius) mineral waters, and European immigrants settled the area over 200 years ago. It is reported that people were visiting the springs by 1778 for the waters' reported healing properties. In 1828, a major road was constructed through the current town, the Buncombe Turnpike, making the area more accessible. By 1831, James Patton of Asheville bought the springs and had erected 350 room Warm Springs Hotel with its 13 tall columns representing the 13 original colonies in 1837. The dining room of this large hotel could seat 600 people. The railroad reached the village - then called Warm Springs - in 1882. The hotel burned in 1884 after 46 years of operation. Another hotel, called the Mountain Park, was built in 1886. A higher temperature spring was found, prompting the changing of the town's name from Warm Springs to Hot Springs in 1886. Sixteen marble pools were surrounded by landscaped lawns with croquet and tennis courts, and it was known as one of the most lavish resorts in the Southeast. By May 1917, the hotel and grounds were leased to the US Government to be used as an internment camp. Many German and Italian internees, noncombatant aliens, made local friends and stayed in the region after World War 1. That hotel burned in 1920, and two more were built - neither as large and opulent and both later burned as well. ** Today, the springs are privately owned as a spa. Water is piped to outdoor tubs beside the river and Spring Creek. The town itself is becoming ever more popular as a modern tourist destination, for aside from the springs, outdoor recreation is abundant in the area. The Appalachian Trail runs along downtown's Bridge Street and climbs the mountains on either side of the river. Rafting and kayaking is popular on the French Broad River itself. There are numerous other hiking, mountain biking, backpacking, and sightseeing opportunities in the nearby Pisgah National Forest. * Mars Hill is home to Mars Hill University. * Mars Hill has a little bit of amenities to offer. It has an Ingles, a few fast food places, Waffle House, a few local restaurants and businesses, CVS, a few gas stations, dollar stores, a Comfort Inn, a sports complex, a landing strip, a couple of public battle fields, and not much else. Category:North Carolina Counties